


A Job (and A Love) Well Done

by pescado_diabolico



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, also masato was really hard to write for some reason? who knows, first fic for this fandom it's a rare pair; very on-brand for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pescado_diabolico/pseuds/pescado_diabolico
Summary: Reiji meets with the cast of Bloody Shadows after one of their performances and has a few surprises for them.





	A Job (and A Love) Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> Written for complementary-oxymorons.tumblr.com for the UtaPri 2018 Secret Santa gift exchange. This is the first fic I've written for Utapri and the first fanfic I've finished in two years! And a rare pair to boot, too. If you liked this, please leave a kudos or a comment. Thank you, and happy holidays!  
> Tumblr version: http://pescado-diabolico.tumblr.com/post/181383367827/a-job-and-a-love-well-done

“Congrats!”

The sound of a party popper and a shower of confetti greeted Ren, Masato, and Ai as they entered the dressing room. Reiji stood in the center, holding the exploded party toy, grinning widely.

“You guys were amazing up there! I don’t think Bloody Shadows could’ve been as great without you all,” he cheered as he hugged each of them in turn. Masato fumbled to return the hug, Ren eagerly met Reiji’s joyful embrace, and Ai kept his arms at his side.

Masato was the first to respond. He bowed in acknowledgement of Reiji’s compliments as Ren and Ai went to remove their makeup. “Thank you, Kotobuki-senpai. Hearing such praise from someone as experienced as you is extremely gratifying.”

Reiji laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “Aw, Hijirin, you’re too kind! You know how to butter someone up in exactly the right way.”

Turning his head to cough and hide his flush from the compliment, Masato moved to join his fellow stage show co-stars. Ren was occupied with removing the prosthetic fangs he had worn, and Ai was diligently removing the heavy stage makeup from his face. Reiji perched on the edge of the counter and watched his friends clean themselves up. He caught Ren’s eye just as Ren went to remove his red contact. He smiled and wink at Reiji before asking, “So, what did you like most about the show, Bukki? You must’ve been pretty excited to tell us your thoughts if you beat us to the dressing room.”

“Well, what didn’t I like!” Reiji threw up his hands, laughing. “Ai-Ai, you were perfect as a soulless vampire. You were so scary, I almost believed you really didn’t have a heart!”

Ai acknowledged Reiji with his now-blue eyes. “I’m glad you found my performance to be sufficient,” he replied, bowing his head.

“More than ‘sufficient,’ you were great!” Reiji hopped off the counter and hugged Ai from behind. He felt Ai stiffen in his arms but he didn’t push him away

“Oh! And Hijirin was wonderful as the mayor’s son, too. The character really suited him, I could see him doing that for his real lover.” Reiji placed his hand on Masato’s shoulder and squeezed it affectionately.

Masato blushed softly at the gesture and shook his head. “I don’t think I would be able to fend off a creature like a vampire in any capacity, but I’m flattered nonetheless.”

Ren leaned his head back, grinning, his slicked-back hair falling off his shoulders. “What about me, Bukki? Got any sweet words for your lover?”

“Of course I do!” Reiji turned to Ren and leaned down to kiss him. “Your performance almost brought me to tears!” He nuzzled his cheek against Ren’s head. “I was really touched by the torment your character went through, you did such a good job conveying his pain.”

Ren reached up to pat Reiji’s cheek, smiling. “Thank you, Reiji. I’ll do my best to keep that in mind for the other performances.” He turned his head up to kiss the underside of Reiji’s jaw.

Reiji hummed appreciatively at the tender words. “I’ve got a little something else for you all too, hold on.” Giving one last kiss to Ren, he bounded over to a gift bag left near the costume rack. “Presents for a job well done!” He declared, holding it up.

“These are actual gifts, correct?” Ai asked, raising his eyebrows skeptically. “This isn’t going to be like when you gave Ranmaru and Camus fake gifts while they were working on Joker Trap?”

“No, no, these are real, I swear!” Reiji pouted. “Besides, if I gave you a prank gift, you would probably make me eat something gross again as payback.”

Ren barked out a laugh. “I remember that day! You should’ve seen their faces, I don’t think I’ve ever seen the Baron get so mad, it was hilarious. What’d Aimi make you eat?”

Reiji grimaced and shuddered. “Ugh, I don’t wanna talk about it.” He rummaged around in the bag and handed a blue jelly covered with a lid to Ai. “Anyway, I got each of you your favorite treats. So, marine jelly for Ai-Ai, melonpan for Hijirin, and tiramisu for Ren-Ren.” In a similar way, he handed Masato and Ren the sweets he got for them. Masato’s eyes twinkled reverentially as he held the bread, and Ren pulled Reiji in for another kiss.

Instead of leaving it as a quick peck, Reiji pressed deeper. Setting his tiramisu on the makeup counter, Ren hugged Reiji in return, getting into a more comfortable position to lavish his affections onto him. They would have been happy to continue, had not Masato cleared his throat to get their attention. His cheeks were pink and Ai looked at them, clearly unamused.

“Couldn’t you two wait until you got home to do such… things?” Masato asked, waving his hand at them. Ren scoffed but Reiji simply laughed, sticking his tongue out.

“Come on then, Ren-Ren, we’ll go have fun somewhere else!” Without waiting for a reply, Reiji took Ren’s hand and pulled him outside the dressing room. Ren only caught a glance of the curious expressions on Masato’s and Ai’s faces before leaving the room. Rounding a corner, Ren barely had time to notice where they were headed when Reiji tugged him into a supply closet and threw his arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Ren made a pleased sound, smiling and deepening their embrace. He threaded his fingers in Reiji’s soft brown hair and pulled him flush against him. He heard Reiji’s surprised moan and felt him drag his hands to his chest. When Reiji’s hands began to wander under his shirt, he shivered, biting back a giggle, and pushed him away a bit.

“Bukki, we can’t stay here for long, you know they’ll start to wonder where we went,” Ren chuckled. Reiji pouted, which Ren immediately kissed away.

“But I missed you! I haven’t gotten to see you at all lately,” Reiji said. “I wanted to kiss you as soon as you came back, but I didn’t since Hijirin and Ai-Ai don’t like seeing this kind of stuff.” He dragged his finger up Ren’s sternum to his jawline before tucking a piece of Ren’s hair behind his ear. “Plus, you were so cool and sexy on stage, I was out in the audience wishing I could be bitten by you.”

Ren flinched and stifled a chuckle, cursing his ticklishness. But, Reiji’s comment gave him an idea. He smirked and leaned down, brushing his lips against Reiji’s ear and tightening the hold he had on Reiji’s waist.

“You know, I’m very lucky to have found a willing human tonight,” he murmured, a delighted purr in his tone. “And such cute prey, too.” Ren nuzzled his face against the curve of Reiji’s neck, breathing in deeply. “Your blood smells so sweet.”

Reiji squeaked and clung closer to Ren. That got him, Ren thought, smiling. But, not one to be caught off guard too long, Reiji bit Ren’s ear, earning a gasp.

“Please bite me,” he pled, his innocent tone belying his desire. “Let me be yours forever.”

That was all the permission Ren needed. He bit into the juncture where Reiji’s neck met his shoulder, relishing the groan that escaped Reiji’s lips, before laving his tongue over the area and sucking. Ren’s hands roamed down Reiji’s back as he sucked, reminding himself of the plains and curves of the back he was intimately familiar with.

When he finally pulled away, Ren was satisfied with the angry red mark on Reiji’s neck. Reiji’s eyes remained close for a moment after Ren stopped his ministrations, before he opened them. They were still hazy with desire, matching his flushed, dreamy expression. After he seemed to realize Ren was done, his eyes refocused and met Ren’s eyes directly as a smile grew on his face.

“I love you, Ren-Ren.” He kissed Ren again, lacking the desperation from the previous kiss but full of affection and tenderness. 

“Love you too, Bukki,” Ren replied, moving in to kiss Reiji’s nose. When they left the supply closet, they were holding hands.

When they returned to the dressing room, both Ai and Masato were dressed in their normal clothes again. Ai turned to them, looking like he had something to say, but his eyes fell on Reiji. They only narrowed a fraction as he said, “Ren, you should be more mindful of where exactly you leave a bruise on Reiji.” Masato said nothing, only turning his face away from them with a disdainful expression.

Reiji blushed and hid his face in Ren’s shoulder, who chuckled and smoothed his hair out. “Don’t worry, Aimi, I’ve got an extra scarf he can borrow.”

“Thanks,” Reiji replied, voice muffled. Masato and Ai waved their goodbyes, thanking Reiji again both for coming to see their performance and the presents. After they left, Ren went about changing back into his normal clothes. He wrapped a scarf around Reiji after he was done, just as he promised. Reiji giggled as he was bundled up, and the two met for a quick kiss. Their arms interlocked, each holding their bags with their free arm, Reiji and Ren left the theater into the chilly autumn evening, smiling and chatting as their love kept them warm.


End file.
